Carelessness
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup knows what he likes and he's not embarrassed about it. That doesn't mean he wanted the whole college to see his sex tape. Eret/Hiccup/Thuggory request.


**Another prompt I got... Hiccup/Eret/Thuggory. With added filming of the sexy times, and Astrid having a crush on Hiccup.**

 **Now... I am basing Thuggory's appearance off of several fanart pictures I found of him, because I'll admit I've not yet made it to reading the HTTYD books.**

 **I also changed the prompt from school , because idk what the schools are like for the prompter, but here we finish school at seventeen and filming someone at that age having sex is illegal. Squick.**

 **So... threesome, three boys having sex. Double penetration, oral sex and all the usual stuff. Probable hints of voyeurism, and possibly some awkwardness. Slutty!Hiccup and proud because enjoying sex is not a crime?**

-HTTYD-

"Are you sure you'll be alright without us son?"

Valka, his loving and wonderful mother, fussed. Hiccup shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I'll probably invite Eret over to play Xbox, that's as exciting as my weekend will get."

"No wild parties son!"

"Dad, come on. How wild do you think I'll get?"

Stoick, the seven foot tall giant that towered over even his six foot three mother, chuckled in his deep baritone.

"Fair point. No wild... Pictionary?"

"If you say so."

Hiccup would say just about anything to get them to _leave._ Because while Hiccup wasn't planning a wild party, he was planning on enough sex to wear a sailor out with Eret and his parents were not privy to that information.

Hiccup didn't even think they would care if he was gay. But... then there would be talks and discussion of boyfriends and all the guff parents care about. Hiccup wasn't about all that. He just wanted to fuck and get fucked, then hang out with his buddy playing Xbox and eating junk food. And he didn't want to have _that_ conversation with his parents.

"I'm kind of a slut for two guys at once. Pass the peas mom? Oh and I think dad just had an aneurysm."

Yeah... best they know nothing about it. He wondered who Eret was bringing. So long as it wasn't his cousin Steve 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Hiccup wasn't much concerned so long as they weren't repulsive to look at, didn't call him 'the girl' and could fuck well. He really wasn't that choosy.

Finally managing to chase his parents off for their anniversary weekend away, Hiccup dropped the 'coast is clear' text to Eret and jumped in the shower. They had a whole two nights to fill, and then Sunday night to recover well enough that they could walk at college Monday. When Eret texted back, Hiccup grinned and made space in the fridge, then checked his condom and lube supply.

" _I got food, T_ _hugs bringing beers, since we know what vodka does to you when you try and deepthroat. Hope you're well supplied for the weekend."_

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup didn't know Thuggory that well. They ran in different circles - Hiccup was an artist with a motorcycle, Thuggory was an athlete with a sports car. The only reason he had befriended Eret back in high school was their shared love of bikes, though Eret could appreciate a work of art pretty well.

 _"You know me, always prepared. H. "_

 _"You say that, but you've never already got a plug in that cute butt of yours ready."_

 _"What can I say? Your fingers do it better. H."_

 _"Slut."_

 _"You love it. H."_

 _"It's just me and Thug planning to do you six ways to Sunday, but he's bringing Tuff for the social thing first."_

 _"You make it sound like a freaking tea party. Make him bring Doritos or something. H."_

Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston was just one of those people you couldn't really describe. His only pet was a chicken, his twin sister was the most terrifying woman on the planet and he frequently theorized on the best ways to die messily or painfully. He wasn't suicidal, just... strange. He once turned up to the Halloween disco dressed as his sister, and it took most people an hour to notice because he was eerily good at impersonating her.

 _"Open up darling."_

 _"The door or... ? H."_

 _"Let's start with the door."_

Smirking to himself, Hiccup rolled up from his prone position on the sofa waiting and pulled the front door open. Tuff and his monster bag of Doritos barreled through the door first, a blur of white-blond dreadlocks. Eret and Thuggory followed, holding a pizza box and a case of beer respectively.

Eret was broad and stocky, hair tied back off his face and tattoos on his arm, chest and face. Thuggory had a little goatee to compliment his jaw length sandy brown hair. He too had tattoos, a skull-and-crossbones and snake along his left arm. Eret had certainly brought less attractive specimens for their hookups. Although Hiccup didn't mind - Justin 'Fishlegs' Ingerman had transpired to be hung like a _dragon._

"Tuff, what are you doing?"

"I thought I saw my sister!"

"No buddy, that is a _mirror._ Containing your reflection. I need a beer."

Thuggory handed Hiccup a bottle, placing the other six pack in the fridge to chill as they all popped open their bottles.

"Don't lose your caps, I don't want the dog eating them."

Thuggory and Tuff both picked theirs up sheepishly, placing them next to where Eret and Hiccup placed their own carefully.

"He does that?"

Hiccup nodded to Tuff, who immediately bit the nearest cap and winced.

"Toothless eats anything. Daft gummy thing."

Eret chuckled fondly, his frequent presence at the Haddock household meaning he was firm friends with the hound.

"Where is he anyway?"

"My uncles, he can get more excercise out there on the farm so he spends a weekend each month out there."

Toothless was a little pudgy, the vet practically begging them to walk him more even though he was walked a good five miles most days. He just liked to _eat._

"Fair enough. Pepperoni and mushroom, just how you like it."

"I knew there was a reason I suck you off."

Tuff didn't react to his words other than to blink, then started eating the pizza with it rolled up into a tube rather than the traditional slice. Thuggory gave him a bemused look, then turned hungry eyes to Hiccup. The lecherous stare did enough to have Hiccup's cock twitch in his pants, hardening slightly. The erection filled out when Eret blatantly squeezed him, then removed the comfortable gripping hand to grab his beer. He smirked when Hiccup pouted.

"Eat your pizza first. You need your strength."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, picking up another slice of pizza and biting into the cooling cheese. They all had at least two slices and a beer in them before Hiccup grew bored and climbed into Eret's lap, grinding on his half-hard cock.

"Someone's eager tonight."

"Yeah well someone hasn't had sex in a week. And I haven't been fucked in even longer."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to top last week!"

For his mocking tone, Eret was rapidly hardening beneath Hiccup's ass, broad hands coming down to squeeze it.

"Uh, ok. I'm missing something."

"Before you came along with the Doritos, it was just gonna be the three of us because, well, even Hiccup can only handle two at a time."

"Asshole. You're welcome to stay Tuff, you can eat in here or come watch for all I care."

Hiccup didn't particularly _care_ what Tuffnut did with his time, he just wanted a hard cock or two in him very soon. Eret stood and lifted him, moving to Hiccup's downstairs 'game cave' where the tv and Xbox were, but also with the sofa bed that pulled out. Eret sometimes crashed in there when they stayed up late playing games.

"Hey, wait. Why not have Tuff film it if he's not partaking?"

Eret and Thuggory both raised eyebrows at Hiccup's suggestion (it wasn't the first time he had suggested it to Eret) but Tuff was the one to answer.

"Me? Film... you guys... uh, doing that stuff? Wait, does that make me gay?"

Tuff looked more confused than concerned, face scrunching up as he muttered to himself.

"Tuff, the only thing that would make you gay is exclusively desiring sex with people of your own gender. If you were in the room and even if you got a bit of a stiffy, it would be responding to a stimuli like most people would. No judgment here, right guys?"

Eret and Thug both nodded, Tuff shrugging to himself before he stood and followed them in. The door closed behind them, giving a sense of "what happens in here stays in here" as Tuffnut perched on the desk chair, swiveling around in it a couple of times before he fiddled with Hiccups knackered old camcorder. Nobody would ever see the tape, but maybe Hiccup liked the thought of being able to go back and rewatch the night a little more than he let on.

"You got it? Good."

Eret and Hiccup both tossed their clothes aside, the faff of undressing each other usually a delay Hiccup didn't want. Thuggory caught on, stripping down to boxers to reveal more tattoos - what looked like some kind of tribal crest on his leg, and his football jersey number on his left hip. He only looked at those briefly, instead eyeing the half-mast erection starting to push against the cotton of his underwear.

Oh yes, he could work with that.

"Usual?"

Eret quizzed.

"Definitely."

Hiccup grinned, knowing the other two wouldn't necessarily understand.

"What's the usual?"

"Hiccup here can say no, obviously. But otherwise, I tell him what to do."

Eret gave his cock a few quick tugs to ensure he was as hard as he could get, then grabbed a fistful of Hiccup's hair and dragged him to his cock. There was a seconds pause, giving him chance to say stop but since the brunette craved having his mouth full right about now, he had no desire to slow them down.

Feeling a hot shaft pushed between his lips was one of Hiccup's favourite things, especially with Eret who knew just how far down his throat Hiccup could take it, what hurt the right way and when Hiccup was pushing himself too far. Those thick fingers twisted cruelly in his hair as his mouth was used for Eret's pleasure, barely managing to take a breath and feeling his eyes start to water from the pressure.

Eret backed off at some point, letting Hiccup gasp for air and wipe his streaming eyes.

"What you waiting for Thuggory, a written invitation? Hiccup here likes his ass eaten before he takes a cock in it."

Feeling himself yanked into the easiest position by Thuggory, he squirmed at the rough bristles of the man's goatee on the delicate skin between his cheeks, but Hiccup soon lost interest in that as a wet tongue probed his hole. Pushing back shamelessly, Hiccup groaned long and low, cock twitching as he thought of how he could revisit the memories tomorrow and proudly see how much of a slut he looked when Eret pressed back into his mouth.

It was hard to even _think_ straight with a really rather enthusiastic Thuggory tonguing his ass, but Eret was happy to do the thinking for him and all Hiccup had to do was mind his teeth and remember to breathe through his nose. He took every thrust that bumped the back of his throat eagerly, worked not to gag when Eret pushed past that and whenever the other man backed off, Hiccup made as much use of his tongue as he could, stroking the frenulum and twisting it around the sensitive tip.

He felt Eret was going to come vefore the other man said a word, the swell at the base and the loss of even strokes into his mouth. Thankfully Eret always pulled back, made sure Hiccup wouldn't choke as he spilled hot and thick into the waiting mouth. Bitter but not unpleasant, and swallowing reminded him of his beautifully bruised throat... yep, Hiccup loved these nights.

"Fuck, your mouth is a work of art Hiccup."

"Mhmm."

Was all the response he could muster, reaching down to tug his own swollen, leaking cock as he neared his climax and with a last few eager thrusts, Hiccup was coming over his own fingers and crying out as he tried to work out if he liked the tongue roughly stimulating hypersensitive nerves.

"Thuggory, slow down or you'll break him early "

Eret came to his rescue, chuckling as Hiccup flopped onto the sofa bed and licked his ejaculate off his fingers. Easiest clean up... but he didn't taste as good as Eret. Thuggory stepped around in front of him, previous half- now at full-mast and even with his sore throat, Hiccup wanted it.

"My turn? Only I think I'd come putting a condom on at this point before I even fucked him."

Eret glanced at Hiccup, then nodded.

"Be gentle, or he's not gonna be able to talk tomorrow."

"Fuck gentle."

God, his voice was hoarse but his mouth still watered when Thuggory pressed against his lips, leaking sticky precum across the tip until Hiccup opened up, let him slide into the eager, hungry orifice waiting.

Thuggory didn't yank his hair the way Eret did, instead pressing his hand across Hiccup's cheek to feel when he pushed in and made his cheeks bulge out. It really didn't take all that long for Thuggory to spill down his throat too, staggering back and sighing happily as he watched Hiccup wipe swollen lips covered in drool and probably come.

"On your back handsome, time to open you up good and proper."

"Handsome? Oh you can definitely come again."

Eret winked, digging out the pouch full of condoms and lube. He tossed a few rubbers onto the bed, then drizzled lube over his fingers as Hiccup lay on his bed, legs spread and knees bent to expose himself properly without a trace of shame. Embarrassment wouldn't get him fucked any quicker.

Two fingers slid into him easily after Thuggory loosened him with his tongue, a hint of the stretch and burn Hiccup so loved when Eret pushed in up to the knuckle and dragged mercilessly over his prostate. Tuff was filming that time where Hiccup was a mass of quivering limbs and needy whines, pressing his hips down to ensure he didn't lose the exquisite sensations. His arms bent over his head to grip the bottom of the mattress, clinging to it as he rolled his body down to encourage Eret further.

"Fuck, you're demanding tonight."

"That's news?"

His cock was already stiff on his belly, twitching and leaking whenever Eret rubbed the little bump inside him and Hiccup was fast losing track of the sounds he was making, beyond caring if he was begging like a wanton bitch in heat or not. Eret pressed a third finger in, spreading them wider on each little thrust he made with them to stretch Hiccup wider. It ached and burned and he _loved_ every second of it.

Satisfied Hiccup was as loose as he could be with just his fingers, Eret pulled them out and smirked at his involuntary whine. He hated feeling so empty, even as he shivered in anticipation when Eret rolled a condom on, erection practically calling out to be ridden by Hiccup. Hiccup cast one glance over at Tuff, who looked completely unaware of what he was witnessing as he sat rather blank-faced... almost bored. At least he didn't look traumatised.

Crawling onto Eret's lap, his cock dripped a few times down Eret's chest at the thought of finally being filled. Eret down into place, cursing under his breath as Hiccup wasted zero time and took him to the base in one swift drop.

"Fuck! Eager little bitch."

"The sooner you stretch me out the sooner Thuggory can-uhh" Eret shifted, pressing up against his prostate and it was _lovely_ "can join the party."

It wasn't that Eret couldn't get Hiccup off really quite well all by himself, but when Hiccup knew there was a second cock waiting to get inside him he was hungry for it, body demanding the limit-pushing stretch, the punishing ache he loved.

Thankfully, Thuggory seemed to need no jolting reminder to sheath up - some guys tried to get out of wearing a condom and Hiccup steadfastly **refused** to let them near his ass - as he applied the latex and lubricant ready and waiting. A confident guy... most would start to go soft waiting.

Eret knew how best to ease Hiccup to a more 'open' state, rolling his hips in slow, deep thrusts that had him writhing already, forgetting how much he had missed being filled in the last two weeks until that moment. He was already sweating, thigh muscles quivering every time Eret's head dragged across his prostate but it _wasn't enough,_ not when he could hear the slick sounds of Thuggory stroking himself, staying ready for the next stage.

"Ugh, need... need more."

Whether Thuggory heard him or Eret waved him over, Hiccup didn't know but he cooed gratefully when the feeling of a second thick, damp head pressed against him, someone taking ragged breaths... was that him?

"Fuck, that's _tight."_

"Trust me, he can take it."

Eret was talking through gritted teeth, apparently it was a tad uncomfortable even for him to feel someone work their way inside next to him. Forcing himself to accomodate them, to relax as best he could, Hiccup slowly felt the two nestle deep within him until he was a thrumming mass of overstimulation, sweat running freely down his back from the exertion of just _taking_ it.

A hand, he didn't have the capacity to recognize _who's_ it was, reached for his waning erection, stroking his cock gently until it began to fill out again and his arousal climbed up another notch.

"I'm good."

"Told ya he could take it. Go slow Thug, ease him into it."

Hiccup couldn't do much other than hope one of them held him up as they fucked him, the slide as one pulled back, then pushed back on as the other slid out. In and out, back and forth, teasing those nerves around his rim as the other nudged at his prostate. His head fell back, hands on his hips, his thighs, his ass to stroke and squeeze and hold him up. Hiccup had long ago lost any semblance of dignity or control, letting the two take turns to fill him.

It hurt in a pleasant way, all achy and stretching and surrounding him with hot, sweat-damp muscles and filled his ears with harsh curses and low groans, a few higher moans when Hiccup squeezed his muscles around them, shuddering at the snug fit himself. Eret's hair had worked free of it's tie, damp strands falling around his shoulders and Hiccup grabbed a handful, using the silken strands as an anchor against the waves of sensations rolling through him.

Their pace increased, the simple enjoyment of the taboo act becoming little more than three men seeking the peak of pleasure. Hiccup was little more than their receptacle, but some kind soul reached for his swollen cock and stroked him pleasantly, sending Hiccup into that beautiful space where his brain got dumped full of reward chemicals and he floated, barely feeling the other two make a few last thrusts before they joined him in that hazy, pleasant afterglow.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, always gets like this when he takes two."

He heard himself whimper as they pulled out, leaving him criminally empty and sore. He was shamelessly sticky and really quite thirsty, but Hiccup didn't think he could move if he tried. All was good in his tiny bubble, at least until Tuff disturbed the bubble.

"Uh, guys? I think I peed myself."

He heard Thuggory chuckle, Eret sigh in an exasperated manner.

"Is it wet and hot, or wet and warm and sticky?"

"Uh, sticky. Definitely sticky."

"Yeah, that's not pee Tuff."

* * *

When Hiccup could stand up straight-ish again, he found himself ravenously hungry and fell to the pizza almost as soon as he delicately perched on a kitchen stool. Washing it down with the beer, he watched Eret and Thuggory watch through the camera footage.

Tuff was in the shower, having made a mess of himself. At least Hiccup's clothes would fit him.

"Hey, how could I get this onto my phone?"

"Uh... when Hiccup puts it on his computer, he can email it to you if you got a smartphone."

Hiccup shrugged - Thuggory was welcome to the amateur porn since he had been in it.

"Just don't go showing it around. My parents still don't know I'm gay and I would rather this _not_ be how they found out."

"Nah, I won't. I just think it'll make excellent wank-fuel."

"Charming."

Resuming his interest in pizza and beer, Hiccup stumbled over to the sofa and enjoyed the softer surface against his abused backside.

"I can't stay all night, I got work in the morning."

"Write your email address down, I'll send you it when it won't make me cry to sit on my computer chair. Which will probably be tomorrow."

Thuggory jotted down his address, then swallowed the last of his beer and let himself out. When Hiccup began to worry about Tuff not reappearing even though the shower had stopped, he sent Eret to investigate. He came back downstairs chuckling.

"He's asleep in the dog bed, cuddling a rubber chicken."

"Delightful. Did you find his discarded clothes? I can wash them with that sheet in there, since it's covered in lube and whatnot."

"I got it. Don't think you can bend just yet Hiccup."

Glaring over his bottle, Hiccup huffed.

"Asshole."

Eret was as at ease in the Haddock house as he would be in his own, though Hiccup didn't go over to Eret's home much. His uncle, Drago, looked at Hiccup in ways he really didn't like.

So Eret did things like laundry and cooking as though it was his own home, and neither Hiccup or his parents batted an eye. In fact, Hiccups dad encouraged it as Eret made _the best_ homemade burgers. Hiccup's mother, Valka, was not gifted in the kitchen. Luckily, Hiccup was... what his parents had done before Hiccup discovered culinary skills was anyones guess.

His friend bodily moved Tuffnut to the spare bedroom, and the sleeping boy didn't stare except to say "give it back, it's my blanket" in a slurring voice. Eret gave him a blowjob, and Hiccup returned the favour rather less aggressively than they had been earlier. They played games for an hour, finished the pizza and crashed on the now-clean sofa bed.

"Rise and shine Hiccup!"

"Eat me Eret."

"I would, but even money says you would cut me if I touched your ass before you have a bath."

"Even money says I'll cut you anyway for your attitude. Since you're so eager to be awake, you can make me a cup of tea while I go brush my teeth and take a leak."

God, his ass _still_ hurt. That was unusual, but then it had been a while. Hiccup forewent a shower in favour of taking a bath after breakfast, finding that Tuffnut hadn't moved an inch all night when he peered around the door.

The day was spent steadily imbibing more alcohol until Hiccup was pleasantly buzzed by late afternoon, Tuff happily leaving to go buy more when they ran low. He came back with the correct alcohol, chocolate covered seeds and some kind of jerky Hiccup didn't want to touch... and he didn't seem to remember buying any of it. Classic Tuff really.

Finally feeling safe to sit on his computer chair, Hiccup moved the video from camera to computer and fumbled for Thuggory's email address.

"Lets hope nobody is looking over his shoulder when he gets this."

That would be a tough one to explain to your friend or family, Hiccup chuckled to himself as Eret and Tuff lay on the floor drunkenly playing twister with paint on their faces.

"You'll never defeat a Thorston!"

Hiccup typed out the e-mail address, attached the video and hit send. Closing down the browser, he swigged the dregs of his fruity cider, burped inelegantly and crawled across the floor to referee the twister game. Eret's phone vibrated about an hour later, his eyes going from wide to squinty and back again as he tried to read his message.

"Thug said you haven't sent him the video yet!"

"I did! I sent it when Tuff was trying to lick your facepaint because he thought it would taste of strawberry."

Eret sent back a reply to that effect, frowning deeply when Thuggory replied in the negative. Hiccup, confused, clambered back into his computer chair and dug through his 'sent' emails.

"Hey Eret, what's Thug's jersey number?"

"Uh, 23, why?"

"Uh oh. I think I may have sent it to 32. Yep, here it is. _BerkianViking32..._ oh no."

Eret gasped, knowing who his teammate was and how they all had email addresses like that.

"Thirty two is... is..."

"I emailed that video to my _cousin._ "

And no way would that asshat not have laughed himself silly and shown it to someone else. Hiccup felt sick. Maybe he could quit college and move to a remote island, raising sheep and yaks or something.

* * *

Swirling a heart around their names, Astrid smiled at the 'Astrid + Hiccup' etching she had put on the inside of her notebook. Most of the girls laughed at her crushing on him, but he was all long limbs and constant sex-hair, had a smile that gave her butterflies and aftershave that made her want to mount him in the street.

And he rode a _motorcycle._ Cute guys in leathers were a real weakness of hers. Hiccup's best friend Eret was a close second, even though he was broader and covered in tattoos.

Hell, some nights Astrid would let her mind wonder to whether or not she could tempt them into a threesome. She didn't divulge _that_ to her friends.

 _Ping!_

Her email notifications were on loud at that time, since she was waiting to hear back from a teacher about her essay. The subject line just read 'hahaha watch this video!'' and she saw the original sender had been Hiccup, though it looked to have been forwarded a few times since then.

Astrid clicked it eagerly, finding a slightly blurry video that wasn't shot with nearly enough light. Oh, no, there was just someone's hair hanging over the lens. It cleared pretty quickly, allowing Astrid a clearer view of..

 _Oh. My. God._

She closed it almost immediately, the sounds of Hiccup giving a rather enthusiastic blowjob taking another second to stop echoing through her speakers. Turning the sound back down, she opened it again as though hoping it was all just a trick.

Nope.

Astrid was watching one Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock take it every which way he could, and looked to be loving every second.

At first, all that registered was shock. Then more shock, but with a hint of disappointment.

Then shock, disappointment and arousal. Astrid guiltily opened it again, fixing eyes on Hiccup's face and turning the sound up just enough to hear him whimper. Her fingers slid beneath her underwear, stroking her clit and watching as Hiccup arched and moaned and took two guys at once.

Hormones sated for a second, Astrid tried to pick out details of his "playmates". One she spotted was _Thuggory,_ who was known to basically hump anything that moved. Then she looked at the other

"Aww, come on? He's gay too? Not fair."

The other guy was _Eret!_ And that was the sort of threesome Astrid didn't think she would be invited to. She closed the video in irritation, but the images lingered in her mind that night, shamefully bringing herself off to them more than once.

College the next week was probably painful for Hiccup, sly comments made about him. Hiccup quipped back at all of them, especially the ones who called him a _girl._

"I bet not one of you could take more than a finger without **crying.** There's a reason we call it 'taking it like a man', and I'm not ashamed of it."

Not even people pulling up the video on their phone seemed to bother Hiccup. When he sat next to Astrid in his usual spot for art class, her cheeks burned when he caught her seeing if he had to sit carefully.

"So... I'm guessing you saw it too?"

"Uh, kind of."

She couldn't look him in the eye, not without seeing all the things they _did_ to him, things she hadn't thought were possible until that night.

"Made for a great surprise for my parents to come back to. Fucking Snothead."

"Oh god, they saw it?"

"Snot's dad is my uncle. Of _course_ he jumped at the chance to out me."

Hiccup scowled, picked up his supplies and moved to an empty corner of the room. Astrid wanted to tell him to stop, but again her head filled with embarrassing thoughts and he just sighed, continuing with his work.

 _Damnit._

-HTTYD-

 **This was... unusual even for me! Still, it was funny to write. Poor Hiccup...**

 **As ever, give me more requests! Not like I have loads already... *shuffles them into pile to look organised***


End file.
